dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Wayne (DC Animated Film Universe)
Damian Wayne is the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul who became the fourth Robin. Biography ''Son of Batman Damian Wayne was born from a passionate love affair between Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. Talia gave birth to Damian and kept his existence from Bruce Wayne. Damian was raised by his grandfather Ra's al Ghul, and his mother in the ways of The League of Assassins and brought up to eventually lead humanity, like Ra's al Ghul. One morning, as Ra's al Ghul was over seeing the League's training with Damian and Talia, they were abruptly breached by an attack caused by an army of assassins led by Slade Wilson, former apprentice of Ra's al Ghul and mercenary calling himself Deathstroke. Talia took Damian to the bottom level of the League's fortress and went to help fight off the invasion. Damian helped fight the invasion and shoot down multiple assassins using a gun dropped by one. As Ra's al Ghul was about to get killed by Deathstroke, Damian intervened and fought Deathstroke, managing to blind him in one eye using his sword before Deathstroke got away with Ubu, another one of Ra's al Ghul's former henchmen. Damian followed his grandfather to the Lazarus Pit, but Ra's died before he could get to the pit. Talia arrived and when Damian tried to get Ra's into the Lazarus Pit, Talia adviced against it, saying the Pit can't heal a body as damaged as Ra's was. Talia then took Damian to meet his father. On Gotham Docks, Damian was introduced to his father, Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman. Talia left Damian with Batman and they went to the Batcave where Damian observed it. He was then led to his room by Alfred Pennyworth. The next morning, Damian was working out in the garden, chopping down garden bushes in half. Bruce and Alfred oversaw this and Bruce was impressed by Damian's talent. Damian visited Bruce at his office at Wayne Manor. He told him of Deathstroke's right hand man Ubu who was stationed in Gotham and who he believed could lead him to Deathstroke so they could kill him. Bruce said they don't kill and tried to explain to Damian how Ra's was a madman, but Damian rebuffed it, saying Ra's was a hero and died one. Bruce realized that Damian stole data from the Batcave and sent him back to the mansion. Damian said he owed his grandfather a death. Damian located Ubu who was with harlots at his apartment. Damian broke in, scared the harlots away, and fought Ubu. Damian demanded to know where Deathstroke was, but Ubu wouldn't say anything. The fight led to the other end of Gotham where Damian was about to kill Ubu with his sword if he refused talk. Ubu told Damian to do his worst. Just as Damian was about to kill Ubu, Nightwing interfered and defeated Damian, tying him to a pole. Damian, led back to the Batcave, looked at the Robin costume and traded insults with Nightwing. Batman criticized Damian for "being a child" and almost going too far with Ubu. Damian rebuffed it as it was easier his way, but Batman said it had nothing to do with easy. It was about doing what is right, because it's right. Batman then allowed Damian to become Robin and help him find Dr. Langstrom who was kidnapped by Deathstroke. Damian and Batman arrived at the Gotham Coliseum where Batman told Damian of how his father used to bring him here for ball games and took him to the amusement park afterwards. Damian and Batman found Langstrom and Damian tried to force Langstrom to talk by throwing him out of his lab, signalling the assassins. Batman and Damian fought off various assassins and then ran into the Man-Bat Assassins. They eventually escaped and captured Langstrom, bringing him to the Batcave. Damian and Batman saved Langstrom's family from Deathstoke's fortress and Langstrom's daughter gave Damian a message and told him not to tell Batman. As Batman was about to call Interpol for Langstrom's family, Damian watched the message and discovered his mother had been kidnapped by Deathstroke who threatened to kill her if Damian didn't come alone to his fortress in the ocean. Damian swam to the fortress and confronted Deathstroke. Deathstroke shot Talia while she tried to shield Damian from Deathstroke's blast. Deahtstroke chased Damian and was about to kill him until Batman arrived. Damian went after Deathstroke and the two fought. Damian defeated Deathstroke but decided not to kill him because he was his father's son. Damian, Batman and Talia escaped with the help of Nightwing. Talia left Damian with Batman so he could learn from him and left to fix the League of Assassins. Nightwing and Robin Damian and Dick were called upon by Batman to find and capture the Scarecrow since he had to help the Justice League. The two tracked Scarecrow down and defeated him in his warehouse. Batman vs. Robin ''To be added ''Batman: Bad Blood ''To be added Justice League vs. Teen Titans To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Strength: Damian can punch a full grown man and defeat his father with little difficulty. * Enhanced Speed: Damian can move and react faster than even his father. * Enhanced Durability: Damian can take strong hits from his opponents without fading out for long. * Enhanced Stamina: Damian can exert himself for far longer than even his father. * Enhanced Intellect: Damian's intellect is beyond a normal ten year old. Abilities To be added Equipment *'Sword:' Damian largely carries and uses a sword to fight his battles. He used it during his fights with Nightwing, Ubu, and Deathstroke. *'Gun:' Damian has used a gun twice; Once to shoot down assassins during Deathstrokes attack on The League Of Assassins, and when threatening Deathstroke at his base. *'Utility Belt:' Damian was given a utility belt with various gadgets by his father; Batman. Relationships *Robin - Hero identity. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Father. *Talia al Ghul - Mother. *Nightwing - Ally and Adoptive brother. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *Ubu - Enemy. *Deathstroke - Enemy. *Ra's al Ghul - Grandfather; deceased. *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. *Talon - Ally turned enemy. *Samantha Vanaver/Grandmaster - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **''Son of Batman'' (First appearance) - Stuart Allan **''Nightwing and Robin'' (no dialogue) **''Batman vs. Robin'' - Stuart Allan **''Batman: Bad Blood'' - Stuart Allan Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Son of Batman'' Damian and Batman.jpg|Robin and Batman. Damian Robin and Batman.jpg Son of Batman - Batman, Nightwing and Damian.jpg|Batman, Nightwing and Damian. Son of Batman - Batman and Robin.jpg|Batman and Robin. Bruce and Damian SoB.png|Bruce and Damian. Son of Batman - Damian, Alfred, Batman.jpg|Damian, Alfred and Batman in the Batcave. Son of Batman - Damian.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman - Damian Wayne 01.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman - Damian Wayne 02.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman - Damian Wayne 03.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman Robin costume.jpg|Damian looking at the Robin costume. Son of Batman Damian Wayne.png|Robin. Son of Batman - Robin 02.jpg|Robin. Son of Batman - Robin 03.jpg|Robin. Son of Batman - Robin 04.jpg|Robin. Son of Batman - Talia and Damian.jpg|Talia and Damian. Son of Batman - Ubu vs. Damian Wayne.jpg|Ubu vs. Damian Wayne. Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno2 1280.png Batman Nightwing Damian SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke 02 SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke 01 SOB.png Ra's al Ghul Talia Damian SOB.png Ra's al Ghul and Damian SOB .png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno10_1280.png Talia and Damian SOB.png Talia and Damian 01 SOB.png Son of Batman Damian Wayne.png tumblr_o1gc5rfMNx1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o1wgrqwBZX1rl14rno7_1280.png ''Nightwing and Robin'' Nightwing and Robin 01.png Nightwing and Robin 06.png Nightwing and Robin 07.png Nightwing and Robin 08.png Nightwing and Robin 09.png Nightwing and Robin 10.png Nightwing and Robin 11.png Nightwing and Robin 12.png Nightwing and Robin 13.png Nightwing and Robin 17.png Nightwing and Robin 18.png Nightwing and Robin 22.png Nightwing and Robin 23.png Nightwing and Robin 24.png Nightwing and Robin 25.png Nightwing and Robin 26.png Nightwing and Robin 27.png ''Batman vs Robin'' tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno8_1280.png Batman vs Robin-Talon and Robin.jpg Robin BvsR 1.png Robin BvsR 2.png Robin BvsR 3.png Robin BvsR 4.png Robin BvsR 5.png Robin BvsR 6.png Robin BvsR 7.png Robin BvsR 8.png Robin BvsR 9.png Robin BvsR 10.png Robin BvsR 11.png Robin BvsR 12.png Robin BvsR 13.png BvR Damian's future.png Bruce Samantha Damian BMvsR.png ''Batman: Bad Blood'' We should work together as a family BMBB.png From here on.. BMBB.png Batwoman BMBB 2.png ...It's only family BMBB.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno1 1280.png The night it happend BMBB.png Batwoman Batdicks Robin BMBB 1.png Batwoman Batdicks Robin BMBB .png Batwoman & Robin BMBB.png Batwoman takes off BMBB.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB 1.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB 2.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB.png See Also *Robin Category:Batman Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Nightwing and Robin Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Wayne Family Category:Child Heroes